


Heartstopping.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [85]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark Station (The 100), Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV Bellamy Blake, Realization, Romantic Fluff, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Ark!Bellamy and his friends would talk about anyone they're interested in, and when they asked him about the reader, he kind of brushed it off, but when the reader goes to a party for the first time, he later realized he had feelings."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 2





	Heartstopping.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Meeting my friends after school wasn't unusual but it was different this time, we were meeting for the last time while we were all still in school and I was really looking forward to being done with it and starting my guard apprentice; I had signed up for it months ago and I had gotten the green light a couple of weeks prior, my mom asking if I thought this was the best, answering that it was for it'd help me keep Octavia safe. I hadn't really been thinking much about the future, mainly because I wasn't sure how I'd manage to keep Octavia a secret all my life and that terrified me but my mom had told me to enjoy this accomplishment and worry about the future later so I decided to do just that.

\- "Look who's here, future cadet Blake!"

\- "And here is present 'I have no idea what I'm going to do but I'll figure it out as I go'." -I shook Oliver's hand.

\- "Well, not all of us have always had things as clear as you do." -Elijah showed up from behind me, patting my back- "What did your mom say?"

\- "That I better finish my training all the way through."

\- "Sounds like your mom; she knows you lack actual ability to set plans."

\- "Do I?"

I hadn't told any of them about Octavia, of course, so they had been surprised when I said I'd become a guard since I had always been up for making some trouble with them; I knew it looked strange from the outside, but it only had to make sense to me. It was my duty to keep my sister safe. I had to do it.

We spent a good portion of the afternoon talking nonsense, Elijah and Oliver trying to figure out which path to take as they were running out of time. I wasn't sure what they'd end up doing but I knew they'd figure it out, just like they always figured out stuff from school when they refused my help because they were both head-strong like that.

\- "Okay, enough of work talk," -Oliver crossed his arms over his chest- "let's talk girls."

\- "Yeah, I saw you getting really close with Christine the other day." -Elijah shoved his elbow on Oliver's side who was quick to shove him away- "Anything you wanna tell us?"

\- "She's hot." -he shrugged his shoulders but I didn't miss his tone: he was trying to downplay it.

\- "You aren't going to get anything from just saying she's hot." -I scoffed; yeah, we weren't much for talking feelings but if she liked her, she had to have something else.

\- "She gets me, man." - Oliver sighed as Elijah eyed me, waggling his eyebrows as I shook my head- "I'm going to ask her out for the party."

\- "You're leaving us hanging?"

\- "Look who's finally settling down."

Elijah and I kept teasing him for some time but I was happy for him, I had seen them grow closer as the year went by so it didn't really surprise me when Olivier confessed he was going to ask her out; if anything, I'd say it had taken him too long. He eventually changed the attention from him and towards Elijah, but he was not one for settling down so, in the end, the ball landed on me.

\- "What about you, Blake?" -Olivier was clearly up to something- "Anything you wanna tell us?"

\- "Not really."

\- "What about Y/N, huh?"

\- "Y/N?"

I must admit, I had not seen that one coming; yeah, Y/N and I had been friends forever but it was just that: friends. I had too much on my plate to think about love; I doubted I'd ever settle down and I had never seen Y/N that way, I doubted she saw me that way so I had no clue where all this was coming from. I regretted asking as soon as both Olivier and Elijah started going on and on about it; one could've thought they had planned this. I ended up brushing them off, arguing that with my full-time guard training, I had no time for love.

\- "You may not have time for it, but that doesn't mean it won't catch up with you."

\- "What?"

\- "And with you."

Elijah looked at me, both of us just as confused before Olivier started another topic. I didn't think any more of it until I walked back home but it was their fault, they had gotten in my head. Nothing ever before had made me think of love so now I was annoyed those two had pestered me around about it. I had things to do, people to worry about, and that was exactly what I was going to do: become a guard and keep my sister safe. That was who I was.

**\-----------**

**YOUR POV**

We were about to graduate and I was both excited and anxious about it; my friends were all a representation of different kind of feelings in the range from "I'm ready to leave this place" to "I wish we'd stay here forever" and I couldn't blame any of them, some people peaked in high school, other's later in life. Still, at that moment what I was really looking forward to was the party that weekend: it was great, no pressure to go with a date, just all of us having fun together one last time for I doubted we'd meet for something like this again; at least, not all of us.

\- "Hey, Y/N! Ark to Y/N!"

\- "I'm listening!" -I chuckled as Y/F/N held me by my shoulders, shaking me a little- "What! What!"

\- "I'm asking what I should wear."

I had gone to Y/F/N's house before the party, getting ready there and stuff for she happened to know a bit more about parties than I did; this was the first one I was attending and only because it was a big thing. I'd be happy just watching a movie to celebrate, but Y/F/N wanted to go out so I said 'why the hell not?' And that was how I ended up there, wearing my favorite fit that Y/F/N deemed appropriate and waiting for her to finish getting ready herself.

\- "So, looking forward to seeing anyone?"

\- "Whoever is there, I guess." -I shrugged my shoulders, sitting on her bed- "Christine will be there."

\- "Oh, but she'll be busy with Oliver, you'll see."

\- "They finally putting a tag on it?"

\- "I don't know, we'll see." -Y/F/N turned to look at me- "How do I look?"

\- "Hot, very hot." -I chuckled, nodding my head- "Seriously, you need to teach me your ways."

\- "You need to teach me your ways!"

Y/F/N grabbed my hands, pulling me up and making me spin around, cheering for me and showering me in compliments as I laughed; I was so glad I had her with me, I wasn't sure how my life would have been with your her and I wasn't sure either about what the future had in store for us but, if I knew something, was that she'd do whatever she wanted. She was my best friend after all.

The place where the party was taking place looked better than I could have ever pictured; maybe it was just my excitement but I thought whoever had managed to make such magic with their hands deserved a whole month of free rations. But the Ark didn't work that way. Sadly. Still, we were there to enjoy ourselves and have fun with our friends, no alcohol around, not that I minded but some snacks and beverages which was more than I had expected. We had arrived right on time but it still seemed early as people still were coming in, the place not even half-way full so we simply stood to the side, waiting for the rest of our group to show up, falling in easy conversation, hugging and high giving each other, commenting on people's fits and watching as Christine finally walked in. With Oliver.

\- "Aha! There she is!" - Y/F/N was quick to pull me with her and towards them- "Christine!"

\- "We really are going to kill their mood, aren't we?" -I chuckled, wrapping my arm around hers as she nodded.

\- "They have all night."

\- "All their lives, even."

\- "Exactly."

As we got there, Oliver smiled, excusing himself for a second, saying he was going to get them some drinks, offering to bring us both some if we wanted but we quickly turned him down out of politeness and because I feared he'd drop them on the floor, seeing what an awful job he was doing at pretending not to be nervous, only having eyes for Christine. It was cute. Really adorable.

\- "So, Christine, what's up?"

\- "Don't start." -Christine was quick to put her hand over Y/F/N's mouth before she could say anything else- "You neither, Y/N."

\- "I'm innocent." -I rose my hands in surrender- "We just think you are a cute couple."

\- "He hasn't really asked me out yet."

\- "Oh, say the words and we'll get him to..."

\- "Hey, slow down, tiger." -I pulled Y/F/N back- "We said we wouldn't meddle with them."

\- "Okay."

I was glad Y/F/N had agreed because I wasn't sure how I'd stop her if she got it in her head that she needed to give Oliver a tiny push to get things going. I loved her, but sometimes she was very out there; not for me, I loved her, but I knew Oliver wasn't as keen on her as I was. His loss really.

After a couple more minutes with her, Oliver finally showed back up but, this time, he had backup: Bellamy and Elijah. Elijah was that friend in the group that was absolutely hilarious, no matter what so I knew we were already in for a good time, and Bellamy, well... he was Bellamy. We had been friends for as long as I could remember. I really liked him but, as our school days finished, I was almost certain our tight relationship would too, especially since he had always been kind of closed off and he was going into the longest training hours the Ark had. I hoped we'd keep in contact but I didn't want to think of that now; I wanted to have fun with my friends while we all could.

\- "Hey, guys." -I faced them, watching as Oliver moved to stand next to Christine, a small smile on my lips- "Many people next to the drinks?"

\- "Oh, don't get him started." -Elijah moved a hand in front of me- "I do not want to hear again what a mess that table is because nothing is located properly."

\- "He did not." -Y/F/N gave Elijah a look, fueling his own need to speak.

\- "Yeah, 3 minutes there looking at the damn glasses like..."

\- "Okay, enough." -Oliver cut him off- "Get lost."

\- "Uh, get lost." -I chuckled, waggling my eyebrows at Christine- "Scream if you need help."

I pulled Y/F/N with me before she gave them a talk like I knew she wanted to do, Elijah and Bellamy coming with us and I couldn't help but stare at the latter; he looked so good, all dressed up, smirk on his lips as he teased Y/F/N for something I hadn't caught... I was really going to miss seeing his face every day.

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

It hadn't surprised me when Elijah showed up saying Oliver had decided to pick up Christine, both of us making our way to the party on our own, finding him as he went to grab some drinks for him and his date. Even if it wasn't a date because he refused to call it for what we all knew it was. As we got back to Christine, I realized she wasn't alone and not only with Y/F/N as I had expected; Y/N was also there. That did surprise me for she had never been the social-party butterfly but as I saw her, what Oliver and Elijah had been saying that afternoon got back in my head and I couldn't get it out.

I found myself unable to look at anyone that wasn't her; she looked so gorgeous but didn't she always? Her smile never leaving her lips as we all talked and more and more people joined us and yet... all I could look at and pay attention to was her. Had that happened before? I excused myself to go for a drink, needing a moment on my own to think. Maybe it had and I just hadn't realized until someone pointed it out. For most of my projects, I had always chosen Y/N when I could; I had always said it was because I already knew her and we worked well together but... I was realizing it all now; I always wanted to be her partner, no matter how silly the activity was because everything was easier and more fun with her. I liked having conversations just about anything with her, and her laugh... it always made me smile when she laughed. And how she bit her tongue as she focused on something, understanding each other without needing to speak... how did I not see it before? How was I only now that my time with her every day was over that I had...

\- "Hey." -I blinked hard as I heard her voice- "You won't be pulling an Oliver here and comparing glasses right?"

\- "Maybe we should start doing that." -I smiled, facing her and offering her the glass I had just served, Y/N smiling and thanking me- "But no; I was just thinking."

\- "Wanna talk about it?"

\- "I just can't believe this is over." -I leaned on the table next to her, taking a sip of my own drink- "We are all moving on onto different things."

\- "I know; it'll never be the same."

\- "Is that why you came tonight?"

\- "Yeah; I thought I wouldn't forgive myself if I missed the last party together." -she turned her head to look at me, a playful smile on her lips- "And I had to know why you think these are so fun."

\- "I never said they were 'so fun'."

\- "But you always come, there must be something here that keeps bringing you back."

\- "Not really." -I finished my drink- "I always end up like this while Oliver is with Christine and Elijah is messing around with someone. Sometimes with Y/F/N."

\- "Elijah and Y/F/N?"

\- "Just sometimes."

\- "I knew it; he'd be really friendly sometimes out of nowhere but Y/F/N kept saying dumb stuff like he didn't have his eyes all over her." -Y/N chuckled, shaking her head- "They are so annoying."

\- "Tell me about it."

Y/N and I fell into easy and enjoyable conversation, moving to one of the tables, watching the people come and go from the dance floor; how did I not see how easy for me it was to be around her? I also came to realize I had to remind myself from time to time to answer her because I'd look stupid just staring at her. Y/F/N had been dancing with a bunch of people, finally coming to drag Y/N with her, seeing in her eyes a playful plead but I was not going to get in Y/F/N way, gaining a glare from Y/N but simply following them -her- with my eyes; she looked so happy, dancing with her friend, both of them messing up every move out there but caring very little.

\- "So, when are you going to ask her out."

\- "What?" -I turned my head to find Christine and Oliver sitting down next to me- "Ask out whom?"

\- "Y/N."

\- "We're just friends."

\- "Come on, Bellamy, you look at her like I look at Christine."

\- "I don't... wait, you're together?"

\- "He finally asks me out."

\- "Damn, we need to celebrate, where are the rest."

I took that chance to get the attention away from me because that was the last thing I needed, calling Elijah and the girls back, bringing drinks for everyone, and cheering for the couple; we had a small group and we had all always known that Christine and Oliver liked each other, probably since we were little; it amazed me how long it took them. But why would it when it had taken me that long to figure out how I felt about Y/N?

\- "Okay, let's get back to our dance, Y/F/N!" -Y/N stood up, energy flooding from her as I laughed, seeing Y/F/N expression- "Come on, you dragged me there first!"

\- "And now I need a break."

\- "I can't believe you." -Y/N crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to be more annoyed than she was- "I come to this one party and it dies in an hour."

\- "You know who really wanted to dance?" -Oliver spoke and I knew how this would end before he spoke again- "Bellamy."

\- "Oh, really?" -Y/N eyed me- "Mister 'I always end up by the drinks' actually dances?"

\- "I never said I didn't." -I stood up, not needing any conviction from anyone- "I just never had a partner."

\- "You could have come look for me."

\- "And wake you up?" -I offered her my hand as she pulled her tongue out my way- "I wouldn't dare."

\- "You're right." -she rested her hand over mine- "I like sleeping but at this hour I'm usually watching tv."

\- "And you didn't invite me over?"

\- "I thought you liked your parties."

\- "This one's better than any other."

I pulled her with me as I heard the rest cheering for us, not really caring about anything that wasn't Y/N at that moment, both of us making fools of ourselves as we danced but I so didn't care, just watching her laugh made it all worth it; I'd make a fool of myself every day for her. And maybe I wasn't going to ask her out that night, or maybe I would but that didn't matter as I held her in my arms as the song slowed down, knowing she could feel my heartbeat and hoping she knew it was for her, her arms around my neck as I rested my hands on her waist.

I had attended many parties, but this party was better than any other just because she was there with me. I hoped we'd come together to many more or that she'd invite me over for one of those movies; either way, I knew now the only thing I truly wanted to keep in my life from high-school, the person that had slowly but surely taken over my heart and claimed it as hers even if she didn't know and even if she didn't mean to: Y/N.

**Author's Note:**

> **.Can we all agree this was hella cute; yes? Yes.**  
> 


End file.
